The last Tails Doll Story
Hey everybody, you can call me fABs. And before I forget, because this will be important for the following situation I'm going to put this here - this is a link to my YouTube channel. http://www.youtube.com/PurePwnage20 This was the final account of the doll meant to be uploaded to Quacker & Bowen by my friend Mark around five years ago now, however it never came to be. I used to be a complete skeptic to all of these stories, didn't believe a single thing I read on here; "Bah humbug!" People becoming Sonic plushies, pure souls, people saying Sonic Gems Collection didn't exist on PlayStation 2. I was literally the Tails Doll curse scrooge, I was having NONE of it. That is until I started speaking to Mark... I started speaking to Mark Garabedian around 2009, he was the owner of the Quacker & Bowen website that hosted the Tails from the Crypt. I used to tell him that I really enjoyed the Tails Doll stories, and I'd ask him if I could animate them one day. "Stories?" Mark would laugh. I mean, as much as you could convey laughter through the primitive YouTube PM at the time. "These are detailed accounts of people who were researching the doll as well as the pure souls" He responded, clearly very annoyed. Being 10 at the time I was completely oblivious to his response, regardless I decided to reply once again myself, "Mark, how comes my story has never been put on your website, I've submitted it more than once & it never gets uploaded" I definitely thought my story deserved to be on there. I literally immediately received a retort back, "I don't upload stories... Animate what you want..." And that was the last time exchanged any sort of conversation, as far as I knew he was getting married & his YouTube videos and Geek Eats would never return. I eventually decided in 2015 to start animating some of the Tails Doll tales on the website, this was months before the unforeseen shutdown would occur. I started animating the first episode aptly named 'Tails Doll Archives: Episode 1", however bad it may have been. It was getting understandably long to do just a minute of animation and it started making me feel... tired. So. So. Tired... I decided I should get some sleep, I remember what I saw that night clearly. Everything's pitch black, it was definitely a dream, a faint red glow in the distance and a familiar sound. "SCHLUUUUUUMPY!" I woke screaming, drenched in sweat and other fluids- that of which I would prefer not to mention; I brushed this situation off, I told myself "Tails Doll is NOT REAL!" over and over again, I tried to imprint it in my mind. I started having this same dream every night, every time I attempted to animate this same Tails Doll Archive series. One night I took out my drawing tablet and turned on my desktop, I started loading up the assets to get working on a third installment - getting my microphone ready to create another terrible narration. And my heart stopped... All other applications on my computer were nowhere to be found. The most bone-chilling thing my mind could imagine was sitting there on my desktop screen, completely alone on top of my Sonic screensaver. 'TAILS_DOLL_ARCHIVES_EP_3.mp4' I still, to this day, haven't opened it nor uploaded it anywhere. The Doll must have took it upon itself to animate its own story. And I honestly dread to see what sort of abomination it could have created. Maybe because I was doing a bad job, or maybe it was because I'm unable to withstand the nightmare visions because I'm not a pure soul or something silly like that. I tried to persevere, but I just couldn't do it. I just could NOT bring myself to animate the third Tails Doll Archive episode myself and IT. Did it for me... If there are any pure souls out there that can handle watching the video the doll left me, please e-mail me & I'll upload it to my YouTube channel if there are enough pure souls out there. purepwnage20@gmail.com Be safe out there, it is definitely real. Category:Tails Doll curse Category:Tails Doll Category:Memes Category:PURE SOUL